Unknown Past
by SaLaSa359
Summary: William, in the past knowing as sherlock, is in a sanatorium and wants to escape because a woman haunts him in his dreams. Who is she and why is she in the sanatorium too? SHERLOCK & MOLLY Fic.


Hello,  
first of all I´ve to say - I´m not a native speaker. Also, if there are many mistakes - don´t be so cruel to me - thank you ;)  
I wrote this Fic (who can actually stand alone as a One Shot) in german, where this story continues..  
Maybe you like it, I will translate the following chapters in english too.

 _ **Copyright - BBC, Arthur D. Coyle and Steven Moffat/Mark Gatiss.**_ I´m writing just for fun.

But for now, have fun with chapter 1 of Unknown Past.

 **Unknown Past**

 _„You look sad. When you think he can´t see you."_

His eyes seemed like made of glas, the look clouded, stiffly forwards straightened. The pupils themselves were filled with tears, some tears flowed over his striking face. The look was directed forward against the white tiled wall, the same colour about the whole four walls of the big space spread - montony symbolizing. Montony was for the man, who sat completely still in the middle of the room on his bed, always been a cruel. He had always to work, because his mind would otherwise decay – his own words to John Watson.

John Watson, a name who felt so distant on the one hand so close and nevertheless also. The feelings, which he connected with the dark-blond man allowed him to swallow. „No." he murmured and started to shake violently his head. „Control! Control!" he said in the first instance quietly. But with each repetition his voice became louder and more intense. „Control! Control!" he shouted intensive, stood up and formed his both hands to fists.

 _„I said focus!"_

A heavy slap, got him out of his mind, back in the present. „William, calm down! Come to your senses!" he heard remotely a female voice soft speaking. Instinctively, he knew exactly that this woman spoke to him with the one only aim – he should giving up his opposition against her and then seconds after that we would feel the needle oft he syringe in his left upper arm, like the several times before the case had been. „Leave me alone!" „But William, we all want just the best for you!" „You say this over and over again. Damn! Leave me alone! I must do something, otherwise my brain will be decayed." he complained loudly and tried to escape from her clutch, what he also managed without big troubles, because the nurse was a petite person.

 _„Sherlock, we´re going to need to coordinate."_

With a well-aimed hit, he put out of action the nurse, looked in her garments straight for a certain little thing. A little thing, that will extremely helpfull on his escape – finally away from this compulsive situation. Finally, he had to go out of here, back in the reality. He had to search for this one certain face, look for that face, which hunted him night after night. It was a female face, framed from long brown-reddish hair, first she smiles over and over again, then it takes a sad expression accepts before she disappeared like a ghost in front of his internal eyes. Because of his weekly visits to the doctor, he knew exactly where he had to go along, to be able to escape from these walls. „William, stop!" he heard a male voice speaking behind himself. He knew this voice too well, because it belonged to the doctor which spokes weekly with him. „No! I must go!" he called to him during sprinting straight forwards to his aim, the exit to the open garden area. He knocks out the orderlies, who stood in his way and with every metre closer, he came to the big double-sided glass door, a longing and deeply feeling awoke in him. „Why do you want to go William?" „I must find her." he murmured, but nobody understood his sentence. „Sir, he has immediately reached the door!" shouted one of the orderlies behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, the fleeing man could recognise, that many other patients looks out of there rooms. Everybody stepped back again, completely terrified all except one person. Currently he slowed down his movements and raised his attention on the female person. She carried nothing else as a light white night garment and her shoulder-lengtj dark hair wildly stood off from her head. „Take me, please!" she murmured so quietly that it was hardly to be foreseen for normal mortal humans. But not for him, he unterstood every single word of her very well. He didn´t know why, but without any reason he stretched his right arm to her, whom she seized at presently and pulled them with himself. Close to the door, he pulled the card, which he appropriated of he nurse and pulled it quickly by the card reading device intended for it. With a humming noise, the electronic caste opened itself and the both fleeing persons stood fort he open door, which means there ultimate freedom for them.

„William, please leave she here. She needs every day her drugs!" appealed the doctor, which he could recognise with the help of his reflexion in the door glass before him. The doctor was surrounded by some orderlies. Questioningly, his eyes walked to the young woman beside him, who shook forcefully the head. He could recognize at her free forearm goose pimples. „You freeze!" „I don´t care, please let us free from here!" she murmured, the fear was clearly recognizable in her brown-coloured eyes. Rushed, besides the approximate danger, in forms of the orderflies behind them, he looks searching for something. In the room to his lefts, he could put out a teal-coloured waistcoat and a long reddish dress. „Here, take this. Go forward, I will immediately follow you!" „I do not go without you!" For a moment he looked surprised to her, before she open the door and there freedom was close to become reality. „Miriam, please stop! He is very dangerous! I beg you!" The fleeing man looks unsure to the woman and said: „Maybe you should…" „No, he is the only place where I will always been safe!" she shouted, take his hand, pulled him out with herself and closed the door behind her with violent pressure. Then both started to run and had disappeared short time later behind the high bushes.

Meanwhile, the doctor had come with the orderlies to the closed door and observed sighing like the both person disappeared behind the green bushes. „Go back to your work and lose not one word about what happen. To nobody!" „But sir, the boss…" „I do this already by myself and now return to your job.", the doctor instructed his subordinates brusquely. After he was sure to be completely alone, he reached for his smartphone in the right pocket of his white doctor´s coat.

„Mycroft, we have a problem!"


End file.
